A Thief Is A King
by The One Who Laughs Last
Summary: "WHAT THE **** DO YOU MEAN KAITOU KID RETIRED!" Inspector Nakamori shouts, his face flushed red with anger. "I mean exactly what I said, Inspector. It's in today's paper. See for yourself." Where Pandora is destroyed, Kaitou Kid leaves the stage and Inspector Nakamori's day goes from bad to somewhat satisfying for about three seconds to worse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As you have probably guessed I do not own Magic Kaito, I merely enjoy playing mind games with the characters.

~ _OOOO_ ~

_A thief is a king till he's caught__.__– Iranian proverb_

It is an early Thursday morning in mid-August. The moon still shines its shimmering light over the sleeping city as a white-clad figure jumps off the roof of a tall building gliding languidly towards the horizon where the sun is just starting its journey across the horizon. Kaitou Kid's hat shadows his eyes, but his lips are stretched into a wide grin. He hears the distant noise of sirens from far below and lets a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

'This is my last heist', he muses to himself as he soars across the sky, a stone of immense value tucked safely into one of the many hidden pockets of his white suit. After getting a proper lead from one of his contacts it wasn't that hard to trace the jewel's decent down from mother to daughter as a priced family heirloom. Kid is not sure whether or not the family knew about what exactly the jewel could do, but that is neither here nor there. He chuckles again to himself, basking in the feeling of accomplishment. His search is finally over, the curtain closing on his final show. He can't help but feel a little like he is disappointing his fans, though, by ending it all in such an anticlimax. He always imagined going out with a bang.

Though actually…

If possible, his grin widens even more as an idea springs to his mind.

Maybe this doesn't have to be his final show. Maybe there is room for just one more, just a small private show before he leaves the stage lights for good.

One can almost hear the gears turning in his brain as a plan forms in his mind. And it starts, like all great plans do, with a huge blob of bubble-gum-pink glue.

~ _OOOO_ ~

Suzuki Jirokichi is sitting in his office reading a book, when there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" he shouts absentmindedly, placing a bookmark between the pages and setting his book on the table. The door opens and a servant steps in.

"There's a letter for you, Suzuki-san", he says and hands the envelope to Jirokichi, who opens it and takes out a folded letter. His eye catches a familiar caricature at the bottom of the page and he quickly reads the letter through. When he gets to the bottom of the page he blinks twice, rubs his eyes and reads the letter once more, this time more carefully.

"What the hell?!"

~ _OOOO_ ~

In another part of Tokyo, someone else is having a very similar reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN KAITOU KID RETIRED?!" Inspector Nakamori shouts, his face flushed red with anger. The officer before him doesn't flinch, having already gotten used to his boss' temper. Instead he replies calmly, "I mean exactly what I said, Inspector. It's in today's paper. See for yourself."

He hands the newspaper to the fuming Inspector. On the front page, written in large font are the words _SPECIAL! KAITOU KID RETIRES_. Below it, in a much smaller font, is the introduction: _This morning our editor received a letter from the infamous Magician of the Moonlight Kaitou Kid himself, in which he announced his retirement and requested that his farewell notice be published as soon as possible._ Under the introduction is a picture of Kid's notice.

_To my dear lovely fans and critics,_

_It has been a great pleasure performing for all of you. As a wise man once said, a magician is nothing without his audience. For me these words are nothing but the truth and so I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart all those who have been with me through my shows, especially my most loyal critics: Tantei-kun, Tantei-han, Tantei-san, Nakamori-keibu and the Kaitou Kid Task Force, who have brought great excitement to all my heists. Sadly all good things must come to an end and so I must unfortunately announce my retirement. I hope that one day I will be able to perform for you once more._

_Best regards, Kaitou Kid_

Nakamori reads the notice twice, just in case he has missed something, some sort of sign that this is all a joke. "Are you sure it's authentic?" he asks. The officer merely offers a shrug.

"Who knows", he says. "It could just be a prank or a scheme."

Nakamori nods. As he walks down the hallway to his office, however, he finds himself doubting the fact. The message and caricature looked real enough and then there was the way Kid had behaved at his previous heist.

Nakamori had, yet again, chased him to the roof of a building where he saw the thief examining his prize in the moonlight. When he turned to face Nakamori there was a new sort of spring in his step and his annoying grin was more genuine than ever before, as if something good had happened. Also, unlike usual, the thief has yet to return the jewel he stole. It has been a whole week since the heist and Nakamori knows from past experience that the thief is usually very punctual, returning most of the things he steals within 48 hours of the heist, claiming that it is 'not exactly what he wants'.

Nakamori shakes himself out of his musings as he arrives at the door of his office. He steps in and sits down behind his desk deciding to make a few phone calls. When rummaging through his pockets for his cell phone turns out to be a wasted effort, he remembers leaving his phone in the break room. Swearing under his breath, he tries to get up from his chair. He can't. Frowning, he tries again. No luck this time either. He looks down and sees that his chair is covered with a huge blob of bubblegum-pink, glue-like substance.

Whoever said Kaitou Kid had retired should be fed a live sea urchin.

~ _OOOO_ ~

Kaitou Kid hums softly to himself as he strolls languidly down the familiar corridors of the police station. They are unusually empty as most officers are currently locked in their offices courtesy of two courses of engineering, a few sleepless nights and a lot of imagination on Kid's part. The few unfortunate souls, who have not been trapped in their offices, have – unfortunately for them and to Kid's great amusement – fallen prey to one of the many booby-traps Kid placed around the building. Most of them consist of getting artistically stuck to a wall with bubblegum-pink glue. Kaitou Kid is very proud of his handiwork, thank you very much.

The thief stops as he arrives at the door of his destination. 'Inspector Ginzo Nakamori' reads the small plaque on the door. The rapid thumping of his heart is the only thing that betrays his nervousness as Kid takes a deep breath and opens the door with a steady hand.

The office is empty save Inspector Nakamori, who is rooted to his chair by a large blob of bubblegum-pink glue. His face is flushed with rage and his brow furrows angrily at the sight of his visitor. He is about to open his mouth to shower the thief with a bunch of well-thought-out swear words, but the white-clad figure holds up a hand to silence him. From what Nakamori can see from under the brim of the man's ever present hat and monocle, his normally gleeful and mischievous grin has been replaced by an almost apologetic smile.

"As you are aware, keibu, I have the habit of returning whatever I steal as my targets have not been what I desire", Kid says, his voice infuriatingly cheerful. "However, I must inform you that regrettably I cannot return the Bloody Baron as it has been destroyed, the pieces now resting at the bottom of the ocean." Kid's smirk widens and he sounds very proud of himself as he states that last tidbit of information.

Nakamori opens his mouth to say something, but stops as his adversary continues.

"For quite some time I have been searching for a certain jewel." The change of tone from conversational to serious takes Nakamori by surprise. Kid's voice is lower and there is no humor or flamboyancy behind his words. "A jewel that shines bright red in the light of the moon. Pandora, the jewel that legend tells can grant a man eternal life."

"And you're telling me you actually believe that bullshit?", Nakamori asks incredulously.

"There is truth behind old legends like that", Kid replies easily. Nakamori snorts, unconvinced. The thief is delusional, he has always known that.

Still, something piques his interest. Though there are a number of attributes that accompany Kid in the Inspectors book – ranging from arrogant and childish to a pain-in-the-ass and makes-you-want-to-tear-your-hair-out agitating – he has never expected the other to be one to seek immortality. Trying to not let his surprise show too much, he asks, "You want to be immortal?"

"Of course not." Kid sounds repulsed at the idea. "But some do. My aim was simply to prevent the jewel from falling in the wrong hands, the hands of those who are responsible for the death of someone dear to me." Nakamori is taken aback by how strongly his words are laced with bitterness and cold anger. The Inspector would never admit it, but at that moment he feels a pang of sympathy for the thief.

"I suspect many other lives have been taken by those seeking the jewel through the ages", Kid continues. "I made it my life's mission to find and destroy Pandora so that it could not destroy any more lives." His grin grows wide with satisfaction. "I am pleased to say my mission was a success."

Nakamori's brain quickly processes the information. "So the Bloody Baron-"

"Was Pandora, yes", Kid says, his voice full of glee. Then his expression sobers. He takes a deep breath and looks Nakamori straight in the eye. In the light of the office his eyes are shadowed by the brim of his hat and Nakamori wonders briefly if he planned the lighting beforehand. Most probably he did.

When Kid speaks again his voice is soft. "Keibu, you have been a most loyal critic and I have enormously enjoyed performing for you." He ignores Nakamori's comment of where he can stick his performances in favor of clicking his fingers. Somewhere in the distance a clank and a few surprised shouts can be heard. "However, as much as it disappoints all my fans and critics, my previous heist was my final show. On the behalf of myself and my predecessor, I would like to say 'thank you'". He takes a stage bow.

Nakamori is struck silent as his brain processes Kid's words and just what they imply. But the thief isn't finished yet.

"I would also like to offer my deepest apologies for yourself", Kid pauses for a second and lets the remains of his poker face shatter as he hears footsteps running down the stairs, "and Aoko."

To Nakamori's growing astonishment, Kaitou Kid removes his hat and monocle and places them on his desk. The inspector stares at the objects for a moment as if he can not quite believe they are there. A feeling of glee and satisfaction engulfs him, but it is washed away immediately as his eyes meet those of the thief he has been hunting down for years. Instead of the time-hardened eyes of a man, all he sees are the soft eyes of a boy, a boy whom he has gotten to know over the years as Aoko's happy-go-lucky best friend, Kuroba Kaito.

An involuntary gasp of shock escapes Nakamori's lips. "Kaito-kun?"

The boy's expression is sad and apologetic, but he stands straight, not wavering an inch, the spitting image of a man who does not regret his actions and is prepared to face the consequences.

Shouts from behind the door break Nakamori out of his shock induced daze and he tries to get up from his seat, but to no avail. He curses loudly at the pink glue and misses the flicker of a smile on Kaito's face. The magician clicks his fingers and the door bursts open causing a bunch of policemen, who had been in the process of charging at it, to fall flat on their faces. Others quickly jump over them and tackle Kaito, forcing his hands behind his back. Kaito makes no move to resist as they haul him up to his feet again and place handcuffs around his wrists.

"Your orders, sir?" asks one of the officers saluting Nakamori. The inspector looks lost for a moment, but quickly pulls himself together.

"Put him in a cell", he orders. "And prepare an interrogation room." The officers holding Kaito salute and walk the boy out of the office, the others following in their wake. As the last one closes the door Nakamori heaves a huge sigh and rubs his temples. His day has gone from bad to worse and he is already dreading the moment he gets home and has to break the news about Kaito to Aoko. He still can't really believe it himself. Not only did Katou Kid just stride into his office and hand himself in, but he turned out to be the very person Nakamori has often asked help from when dealing with the Phantom Thief. No wonder Kaito had been so eager to come to the heists. Nakamori shakes his head. He isn't sure if he is more angry or sad. For years he has been hunting down the illustrious thief and now that he has caught him – well this is certainly not what he'd expected.

And then there was the issue of what Kaito said before he revealed himself, about a person close to him dying and the jewel, Pandora, which could grant immortality.

'Kaito has a great many questions to answer to', Nakamori decides and tries to get up from his chair. No such luck.

Few floors up Kaito can hear Inspector Nakamori's loud cursing and idly wonders whether or not to inform the officers that the glue can be easily removed with water.

~ _OOOO_ ~

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Any constructive criticism on the story or grammar is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito and anyone who claims otherwise is kidding themselves.

Author's Note: Note that I really have no idea how the judicial system in Japan works so everything I write is solely based on my imagination and the information I get from crime series on TV. Besides, as this is a work of fiction I reserve the right to reject reality and substitute my own. Thank you for your understanding.

~ _OOOO_ ~

_Tokyo police department, morning after Kid's arrest_

It doesn't take long for the news of Kaitou Kid's arrest to get out and spread like wildfire. The next morning reporters are already flocking behind the gates of the police station like hungry pigeons, hoping to get the scoop of a lifetime. Meanwhile special issues are being printed, spreading numerous versions of the story, some close to the truth, others ridiculously inaccurate. Not long after the press come the fans. With their huge banners and silly costumes they shout and scream, demanding the release of their idol.

"It makes me wonder", Amano Eiji, a senior officer in the Kaitou Kid taskforce, says taking in the chaotic scene outside, "whether Kid handed himself in precisely because he knew this would happen. It's like he won't even go to jail without giving us trouble."

His friend and co-worker Nakagawa Hisao hums in agreement from behind his morning paper. "The media is loving him", Hisao states folding up his paper and placing it on the pile of magazines on his desk. "And hating us, by the way, since we're not revealing anything concrete about Kid."

Eiji snorts. "Not like we can. What with all the minor protection laws in place. Can you imagine the odds? We finally get Kid behind bars and he's _underage_, for crying out loud. What the hell is with teenagers these days?" He frowns disapprovingly. "I mean first _two high school students_ take down an entire underground organization and now we find out Japan's most ingenious jewel thief is not even eighteen yet! I feel so unaccomplished."

Hisao chuckles at this. Then his expression sobers. "It was quite the nasty shock", he states seriously. "I mean, and I didn't even really know the kid. I've just seen him around at heists and so on and he seemed like such a likeable young man."

"I think the whole task force can the same", Eiji agrees. "We all feel a bit betrayed. But can you imagine what it's like for the Inspector? He's known the boy for much longer than anyone of us and the boy is best friends with his daughter." He pauses to consider and then adds, "Or at least was."

Hisao nods. He takes a moment to feel deep sympathy for Aoko-chan before his eyes slide to the clock on the wall. Nine thirty. The interrogation is about to start.

~ _OOOO_ ~

_The Nakamori residence, the night of Kid's arrest_

To say Aoko is surprised when she learns the truth about Kaitou Kid's identity is a major understatement. She is _surprised_ when her father comes home early that day, sighs heavily and says "We need to talk". She follows her father to the kitchen taking in his grave expression with growing apprehension. Ginzo Nakamori has never been the cheerful type but Aoko has seldom seen her father like this.

"What is it?" she asks, trying to not let her growing worry show on her face. Her father looks tired when he looks her in the eye, hesitating as if he does not really want to say whatever is on his mind.

"It's about Kaito-kun," he finally replies. Aoko's eyes widen and her voice sounds panicky as she asks, "What about him? Is he okay? Did he get himself involved in something dangerous? Is he -" But her father holds up a hand to silence her. He sighs and looks ages older for a moment before saying flatly, his tone as neutral as possible, "Kaito-kun is not hurt. He is under arrest for being Kaitou Kid."

At first she does not believe him, not even once her father recounts the encounter with as much detail as possible. But what if Kaitou Kid was just disguised as Kaito? What if it's just some sick prank that Kaito pulled for kicks? But gradually she has to accept the truth. Kaito is a criminal. A thief. And worst of all, a liar. Her supposed best friend who has deceived her all this time. It should infuriate her, make her want to throw a fit and possibly something easily breakable across the room. For some reason it doesn't. At the moment she just feels numb.

She lets her father coax her into going to bed early, though once he leaves her room wishing her good night she just lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling for what seems like hours. At some point she doses off and wakes up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She goes through her morning routines automatically, her mind wandering, plotting cruel and inhuman punishments for certain magicians and master thieves. So deep is she in her ever darkening thoughts that she barely notices the worried looks that her fellow students shoot in her direction as she walks towards class, fuming and silently muttering dark curses under her breath.

She is just in the middle of quite a satisfying scenario (Beating Kaito up with a sea urchin and then feeding him to an octopus) when a voice breaks her out of her thoughts, "Is everything alright Nakamori-san?"

The look his classmate gives him makes Hakuba Saguru almost want to run back to England to his mother. He fights down the impulse.

"Is this about Kaito-kun?" he asks tentatively and immediately regrets it. Aoko's eyes burst into a burning flare much hotter and more vicious than the fires of hell and she shouts, loud enough for the entire school and most of the neighboring areas to hear, "THAT #¤%%€$ ##! I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM!" Not taking any notice of the horrified expressions around her (at both her language and her announced plans of homicide), Aoko storms out the door, through the hallways and towards the police station.

After a long moment of silence the teacher picks up her papers, fixes her glasses and says, as if nothing special had just happened, "I guess I can cross out Nakamori on the attendance list for today."

~ _OOOO_ ~

Kaito sits patiently in the interrogation room, tapping his fingers against the table in a rhythm only he knows. He is alone in the room, but an officer stands guard outside the door. He isn't quite sure why they would bother with a guard; he doesn't plan on escaping, and even if he did, he wouldn't be using the door. Besides, escaping sort of defeats the whole purpose of handing himself in. As a gesture of courtesy and a testament to the fact that he intends to remain in custody, Kaito has not yet removed the handcuffs that bind him to the interrogation table even if they feel extremely uncomfortable around his wrists.

The door opens and Inspector Nakamori walks in. His face is drawn into a heavy frown and there are bags under his eyes suggesting he didn't get much sleep last night. Kaito feels a bit guilty about that. Still, he nods to the Inspector in greeting and gives him an apologetic smile. Nakamori doesn't return the gesture but instead frowns even more as he sits down opposite Kaito and looks him straight in the eye. Kaito stares right back. For a moment neither of them says anything, daring the other to break the gaze. Eventually the Inspector sighs and relents, sagging a little in his chair. "What the hell am I going to do with you?" he asks somewhat resignedly. Kaito lowers his gaze. "I'm sorry", he says quietly.

Nakamori isn't quite sure what exactly the boy is apologizing for. Being an international jewel thief? Stealing shit? Causing him way more headaches than should be legal?

Nakamori snorts. "You darn well should be sorry. I honestly don't know if I'm angry or sad or disappointed. It all just sort of sums up into a huge headache." He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs again. Another moment of silence follows, broken only by the steady whirr of the ventilation.

"I told Aoko", Nakamori says at last. Kaito stiffens for a fraction of a second, and then forces himself to relax again. "How did she take it?" he asks calmly. Inside he is bursting with nervous anticipation.

Before the Inspector can answer, however, a commotion outside the door captures both their attention. There is a muffled voice of the officer standing guard outside, banning someone entrance, then a quiet, ominous whisper the contents of which Kaito and the Inspector can't quite make out.

The door bangs open revealing an infuriated Nakamori Aoko and a terrified looking officer who may or may not have just wet his pants. The latter, with her blazing-eyes-of-fury and her cleaning-mop-of-doom, strongly reminds Kaito of a ferocious she-demon carrying around her pitchfork and promising pain and agony for anyone who crosses her path.

Aoko practically growls as her eyes land on Kaito. The boy flinches and gulps, but doesn't move. He knows fully well he deserves anything that is coming for him. He glances at Inspector Nakamori briefly. The man is still in his seat watching the two of them, his face unreadable. He makes no move to hinder Aoko or scold her for interrupting an interrogation (not that they had really started one yet).

Kaito turns his gaze back to Aoko's face, looming threateningly above him. She stands still, frozen with rage her eyes locked on Kaito's face. As the silence stretches on Kaito begins to fidget and finally opens his mouth to say something. That's when Aoko explodes.

She screams at him at length and in full volume pouring out all her bottled up emotions of anger, shock, hurt and betrayal, using such colorful and violent vocabulary that even her father winces occasionally. Her grip on the mop tightens so much it's a wonder it doesn't break in two but she doesn't attempt to pound Kaito with it.

Nakamori has no doubt that Kaito would take the beating without complaining.

As it is, the boy makes no move to interrupt Aoko's rampage. He just hangs his head and lets her rage on, because he knows he deserves it and because nothing Aoko says she will do, can be equal to the pain Kaito feels for lying to her. Letting Aoko shout at him is the least he can do. A part of Kaito is actually relived that she is shouting at him like he expected her to. That she charged into the police station was, of course, highly predictable, but sort of a relief at the same time. At least some things never change.

When Aoko pauses in her tirade to take a breath of air, Kaito raises his head and says with all the sincerity he can muster, "I'm sorry Aoko. Please, just let me explain."

"Explain?" Aoko asks incredulously still fired up from her rampage. "Explain?! I-"

"I'd like to hear an explanation", Nakamori says, interrupting whatever Aoko is about to say. Both teenagers turn towards the Inspector as if they had forgotten he was still there. He pins Kaito with a hard look. The boy nods slowly.

There is a moment of silence. Both Inspector Nakamori and Aoko (rage somewhat subdued by the need for answers) look at Kaito expectantly while the boy fumbles for a good point to start. Nakamori – perhaps guessing his dilemma – offers, "You said someone close to you was murdered."

"Someone died?" Aoko gasps.

Kaito nods solemnly. "Yeah, a long time ago."

He fumbles absentmindedly with his handcuffs. "That's actually were this tale begins. If it had not happened… well, we probably wouldn't be in this situation now."

"So who died?" Nakamori asks impatiently.

"The previous Kaitou Kid", Kaito replies a rare sad smile etched onto his face. "My father."

~ _OOOO_ ~

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I apologize for taking so long to post this second chapter. I'm afraid future updates won't be much faster as I tend to only write when I have inspiration, which comes to me very randomly. Thank you for your patience.

Any constructive criticism on the story or grammar is much appreciated.


End file.
